gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Autarch
|related = Emerus Entity XF X80 Proto Entity XXR Tyrant |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) FMJ (dial texture) |inttxd = Comet Race FMJ |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = autarch |handlingname = AUTARCH |textlabelname = AUTARCH |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Överflöd Autarch is a hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Doomsday Heist update, released on December 26th, 2017, during the Festive Surprise 2017 event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is heavily inspired by the . The rear of the car is mostly based on the , although with a lot of elements, such as the diffuser, taken from the . Its roof and greenhouse also takes inspiration from the . The Autarch features what appear to be butterfly doors, functioning similar to the T20 and GP1. However, the Autarch's doors do not rotate fully along the A pillar, giving them similar characteristics to the Infernus, behaving loosely akin to the design of scissor doors. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Predictably, the Autarch is highly competitive of a hypercar. Although not as fast as other supercars such as the Vagner, RE-7B and XA-21 around a track, its traction is one of the best in the game, possessing outstanding cornering capabilities. As with many vehicles in the game, the Autarch supports downforce, but it has been cranked up to a level where steering will become relatively sluggish in normal driving, which could result in spin-outs under certain circumstances. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Autarch-GTAO-PromotionalPoster.jpg|The promotional poster of the Autarch. Autarch-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Autarch on Legendary Motorsport. Autarch-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Autarch on Rockstar Games Social Club. OverflodAutarch-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Autarch on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. OverflodAutarch-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Autarch on the Cinematic Preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can appear in the "Under the Influence" Casino Work, where it must be delivered to the Casino while the protagonist is under the influence of alcohol. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,955,000. Trivia General *''Autarch'' means "absolute ruler" or "ruler who has absolute power". It is possibly a reference to the , as Regera is a Swedish verb, meaning "to reign". The same applies to the Tyrant, another Överflöd vehicle, which also means "absolute ruler". *The default radio station for the Autarch is Non-Stop-Pop FM. See Also *Entity XF - Another hypercar manufactured by Överflöd. *Tyrant - Another hypercar manufactured by Överflöd. Navigation }}pl:Autarch es:Autarch hu:Autarch Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Överflöd Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class